


Lazy Day (Steve rogers/Reader)

by Central_Brazil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooklyn, Cute, Fluff, Other, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Central_Brazil/pseuds/Central_Brazil
Summary: It was raining where I live, and it’s starting up again, so I was watching the street and the cars dripping water and the rain falling on them when I got this idea. My mind spiraled into cuddles, then to a penthouse, then to Brooklyn, before settling on Steve Rogers. I decided to combine all of those together. Enjoy~! This fic ignores most of the events of infinity war and focuses more on the time the team gets back together. So no infinity war basically.





	Lazy Day (Steve rogers/Reader)

You sat lazily on a chair in your kitchen, leaning against the marble island off to the side of the room. A warm mug of tea was nestled in your hands and you held your face above it as a form of heat. Your eyes were trained on the giant, living room window of your penthouse apartment, being visible from where you sat. The rain was pounding the glass and the building across from you. 

Sighing in content, you took a sip of your tea before standing. Your fuzzy socks touched the wooden floor and a second later you were moving towards the grey couch you had forced Steve to put as close to the window as possible. As you curled into the corner of the couch, pulling a fluffy cover around your shoulders, you thought of the man. Smiling to yourself you thought of how lucky you were to have met Steve and how lucky you were to have gotten to know the man beneath the suit and beneath the heroic facade. He was mainly known as Captain America, but you knew him as the boy from Brooklyn; the kind, loyal, funny, charming Brooklyn boy who morphed into just as good a man. Every good quality you could think of bundled into one man. Of course, he had his flaws and he had his shaky moments, but Steve Rogers was the kind of guy who would allow himself to be helped, who would share everything he could with you and who would work through things with you. You were happy together, even if you knew his devotion to the team, to the Avengers, to the world, would probably outweigh his devotion to you. He was so willing to help the world, even if it lashed out at him, and you understood that he needed to do what he was doing; you understood the importance of it to him. 

How wrong you were about his devotion, however. Steve placed you above everything and everyone else, save for his best friend, James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes. You were like a close-knit family, with you and Steve being romantically involved and Bucky being the brother you couldn’t shake off. 

The problem was that while you thought so fondly of them both, the thought of them fill you with sadness. Both men were on a mission, they had been for weeks. You missed them both dearly, wanting to hug them both and never let go. Steve’s kiss before he left still lingered on your lips, and you ached to feel that again. It was silly, and you knew this, but no one can stop an aching heart. So you sat there in your penthouse, looking over the streets of Brooklyn as it rained, thinking of your boys as you drank tea, soft music playing in the background. 

You were so caught up watching the lightning flashing in the distance, watching how the sky darkened and then lit up, that you missed the gentle creak of the door opening and the soft, sock covered feet that made gentle sounds as they made their way across the floor. 

Your mug sat empty on the glass table beside you, and your hands fiddled in your lap. It was only when a chuckle and a jacket was thrown onto the chair to your right that you noticed that you weren’t alone. 

Looking up, your first instinct was to jump up and hug the man, his tired blue eyes locking with yours. But you never got the chance to stand, because he’d already slid onto the couch, pushing himself to lay on your lap. Your grin only widened, and your eyes closed for a brief moment because of it. 

You looked back down at him when he took your hand in his own, playing with your fingers and kissing the pads of each finger softly. “Hello, Stevie.”

“Hello, pretty.” He smiled, pulling the blanket off of your shoulders before pulling you to lie beside him. He shifted you until he could put his head in the crook of your neck and so that you were halfway on top of him.

You tangled your legs together, giggling as he placed small butterfly kisses on the exposed areas of your shoulder, neck, and behind your ear. You also pulled the blanket back over the both of you. “I missed you, Stevie.”

“I missed you too, sugar.” He grinned into your shoulder. “What were you doin’ before I arrived, ay?”

“Watching the rain, thinkin’ of you…” You grin, turning your head to look at him.

“You gonna let me watch the rain with ya?”

“Maybe~!”

He laughed, “I ain’t movin’, pretty.”

“Hmm… I guess I’ll let you stay.”

“Thought so.” He gave you a cheeky wink before settling down, ready to just relax with you. Cuddling and watching the rain… how he wished he could do this forever; so peaceful and soothing, especially with you there.


End file.
